unknown dont have a name for it yet
by xxxlollie96xxx
Summary: its about a girl who has to move to LA and moves next to her dream guy but also a famous guy that in her FAV band... will she get him? does she lose her best friend Danni? will Danni get Blake's best friend Robbie? read to find out...
1. Chapter One: Moving

**Hey guys! i know that this WAS up but i removed it and fixed it up a bit more... hope you enjoy the newer verson =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter1: The move

"_Donnalee_, Donnalee baby come on wake up" I heard my mother say to me while she was shaking my arm. I was guessing that we were at our new house. I started to open my eyes to see my mother walking away from the car and into a house that looked like a mansion. I stepped out of the car and looked down the street _omg look at all the LITTLE kids there is NO ONE here my age!_I thought to myself. _Omg did I wish to be back in New York! And not here in LA!_I also thought to myself. I was just thinking about my friends when I got pulled out of my thoughts of something vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my phone out of pocket and answered it "Hello?" "Hey baby cakes how was the drive?" Danni said I knew it was her as soon as I heard '_Hey baby cakes_' she was the only person that I know that say's it. "Heyyy, Omg how I miss you already! Yeah the drive and flight was okay but well let's not talk about it aye? But anyway how is it their? Everyone missing me?" I said with a bit of a giggle she laughed along with me. "It's boring here without you! Yes we do miss you we won't you back here!" I could hear people in the background I looked down to my watch, it was 12:30 over there she must be at lunch. "Babe you know I would love to come back but mum's new husband lives here, Oi today is the last day of the year right or is that next week?" I had a plan. "Yeah it's today why's that?" I started jumping up and down "How would you like to come here for the summer? I'm sure mum wouldn't care" "OMG YES! I will ask dad tonight and will ring you later love you kisses"... "Iloveyou2 kisses back bye!" I hung up and ran inside "mum, mum, mum!" I screamed running through the front door.

Mum came running out of the lounge room "yes darling are you okay? What's wrong?" mum was a very worried person she always worried about me ever since the night I came home drunk with Zane. "Yeah mum I'm fine but I just got a call from Danni today is the last day of school over there for the year and tomorrow they start their summer holidays can Danni come here for the summer please!" I said with puppy eyes mum just laughed and said "yes of coarse as long as it is okay with Lee and Paul?" I looked away real fast. "Ummm we haven't gotten to that bit yet she is going to ask her mum and dad tonight she will be calling me back later" mum nodded and walked off. I ran up stairs and walked into my room omg it was beautiful I fell in love with it. My bed and everything was set up. I had a walk-in-wardrobe with all well famous designer labels on each piece of clothing. I loved my mum's new husband he brought me anything and everything I wanted he would hand out money to me whenever I wanted. The easiest thing to say was I am a spoiled little brat that got everything I wanted and I knew it.

I started to bring in all of my posters and stuff from the car that I packed from home and started to hang them up and started to set up my room. I had to make my bed with 'MY' bed sheets which were play boy. I loved my play boy and music they were my main hobbies. After two and half hours of setting up my room I was finally finished. I grabbed my laptop of my desk and sat down on my bed and signed into facebook. I had 16 new notifications mainly I miss you messages. I felt so loved. I took a deep breath in mmmm something smelt GREAT I slapped the laptop closed and ran down stairs "oh who's cooking and what is it? It smells GREAT!" I screamed as I was walking down the stairs. Mum came walking out of the kitchen "mum your cooking?" I said with shock she laughed "No it's not me cooking its Hayden cooking you know I can't cook and plus Hayden is a great cook that's a reason I love him so much" I nodded and looked down at my watch it was 11am so it was about 8pm over there. _Wow didn't time go fast _I thought. I was wondering why Danni hadn't called me back when all of a sudden I heard my phone.

I ran upstairs to answer it. "Hello?" I said down the phone "hey babe, I'm allowed to come I'm just putting my swimmers in and then heading to the bus stop so I will be there about 4pm will your mum be able to come get me from the bus stop?"... "MUM CAN YOU PICK DANNI FROM THE BUS STOP?" I screamed down the stairs all I heard was 'Yes that's fine' "yeah mum said that's fine so I will see you soon" I said all happy and cheery "okay babe cya kisses" she said and hung up. I ran down stairs and ran up to mum "thank you mum I'm not so angry at you about moving here now so far I'm loving it apart from their are no kids my age here" we both laughed and then Hayden came into the room "umm Donnalee there are kids your age... There just out they all go out due in the day.. Blake our next door-" I jumped and looked at him "THE BLAKE JACK! AS IN BLAKE JACK, ROBBIE JETSON, OWEN NUSM AND ANDY WILSON!" he just looked at me stunned "um yeah how do you know him and his friends?" I started jumping up and down "THE Blake lives next door to me! Omg! How do I know him? It's more how DONT I know him! His in a band called Sayd and omg I love them! I have posters everywhere in my room since I just found them omg I thank you thank you thank you mummy omg, omg, omg" I ran up stairs into my room and jumped on my bed grabbing my phone.

Me: OMG DANNI GUESS WHO I JUST FOUND OUT WHO LIVES NEXT TO ME! I ONLY JUST FOUND OUT!

* Within seconds I had a text back saying*

Danni: Who, who, who lives next to you!' I replied 'BLAKE!

I dropped my phone on my bed and grabbed my laptop. I had to check my facebook. I signed in and went straight to Blake's profile his status said 'OMG I have a kid MY AGE moving into my street and she is going to be moving in next door so cannot wait to meet you Donnalee!' I jumped at the noise of my phone going off.

Danni: OMG you are so lucky! And we will get to hang with him in the summer! Omg! Okay just got on the bus about to take off gtg babe love you see you in 4 and half hours =)

I jumped off my bed and grabbed Sayd's CD and put it on and started jumping around and dancing until I heard a knock at my door I turned off my music. "Um Donnalee lunch is ready" said Hayden nervously I nodded and followed him down the stairs and sat at the table lunch was already severed and on the table I sat down and looked at it "yummy Hayden this looks great" mum and I both said but of course mum didn't call him Hayden she called him Hun. We were eating in silent's till Hayden started talking to me "Um Donnalee after lunch I was going to text Blake and let him know your here do you want me to do that?" I nodded "yes please I would love that I would love to meet him" I said as soon as I was finished my mouth full after that we sat in silent's until we were all done. After lunch Hayden text Blake.

Hayden: Hey Blake its Hayden just texting you to let you know Donnalee is here we just had lunch so if you would like to come over your more than welcome she is really excited to meet you hope to see you soon, Hayden.

* * *

**Please leave a review would love to hear your thoughts about it =)**

**just some inside info on this story... its about a guy named Blake i did have a big crush on him. I had chased him for 7yrs day in and day out... he FINALLY started to fall for me but then i met someone else and fell madly inlove with him more then i EVER felt for Blake... but im still best friends with Blake and ALWAYS will be XP... he IS in a band they are an AMAZING band i go to all there gigs and everything but please not just for me but for them loook them up there name is Sayd. They are amazing please look them up... but if you have any questions on this story inbox me...**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**love you all **

**love Lollie**


	2. Chapter Two:

**here's chapter two =) ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Meeting the band

While I was waiting for time to pass I went and sat down in the backyard on the swings. It was quite till I heard the back gate open. "Hi you must be Donnalee?" a guy's voice said. I looked up to see who it was when I saw Blake I feel off the swing in shock. "aa-a-a-aa-hh yeah I'm Donnalee you must be Blake?" I said trying to act cool and act like I didn't know who he was. "You've got to be kidding me you dont know who I am?" he said with a surprised look on his face. I started to get up when Blake put out his hand to help me up "um thanks? And yeah I do know who you are I love you're band I have all your CD's and posters" I said shyly. Blake started to laugh; I started to rub off all the dirt and grass off my dress and sat back on my swing looking at the ground. Blake sat down on the other swing "so you like the band aye? That's cool now that you live next to me maybe you would like to come to some practices and gigs and stuff? I'm sure they guy's won't mind" my head shot up from the ground to look at Blake and before I realized words were coming out of my mouth. We sat in the backyard talking about the band and about him. After talking for 4 hours I looked down at my watch it was 3:30pm I jumped up off the swing and apologized to Blake "I will be back in about 20 minutes but right now I have to go pick up my friend from the bus stop I'm so sorry I really enjoyed talking to you it's just I have to be there when she gets off the bus and an-" I was babbling on "It's okay go I will come back over later and I will bring Robbie?" he said I nodded and ran inside. "Mum, mum, mum its 3:30 we have to go the bus is going to be pulling in 30 minutes we have to go" I yelled when I got through the door. Mum ran out and grabbed her coat and shoes and we were off. "So?" mum said as we were pulling out of the drive way I looked over to mum and she had a big grin on her face. "What mum?" I giggled out, she looked down at me "What happened with Blake?" she said patting me on the leg "nothing really we talked about the band and him, but then it was time for us to go and said he was going to bring Robbie back over later so the 4 of us can hang" I said with a massive smile on my face, Mum laughed. It was quite for the rest o the trip.

Blake's (POV)

I opened the gate and walked back over to mine. Just as I was shutting the door I saw Donnalee and her mum speeding off down the street. I walked up stairs and into my room. I sat down on my beanbag and flicked on big bang theory. I sat there watching it for about 10 minutes but after that I was off in thoughts about Donnalee. _She is amazing, she loves my music and into the same things as me omg she is perfect for me. _I was lost in thought about her till I got jumped on "Hey dude what ya doin?" Robbie said as he was sliding off me and onto his Beanbag (yes the boys had their own beanbag as their always here). I laughed "Dude I was happy in my fairy land then!" He punched me on the arm "OMG DUDE YOU MEET HER?" he screamed at me I smiled and then looked at the ground. "Yeah, she's really nice and she has the best personality and she LOVES our music... oh and she wants to meet you a-a-a-n-n-n-n-d-d-d I've invited her to come to some gigs and practises" Robbie hit me again but this time on the hip... "Wow she sounds really nice... But why aren't you with her?" he asked. "She's just headed off to the bus stop to pick up here friend" I watched Robbie's eyes get really big "DUDE is she hot? Her friend that is" I hit him in the shoulder "man is that all you think about! I dont know we didn't get talking about her all I know I is we have a lot of things in common and she loves our music... I didn't know she had a friend coming till like the last 30 seconds I was talking to her" his smile went into a big, big grin. We sat in silent's watching big bang theory until I got a text

Donnalee: Hey just pulling up at the bus bay thing and will be back soon. Hope to meet Robbie love Donna x

Me: Hey, okay then will see you soon... and yeah Robbie is here now waiting... but um how did you get my number? Love Blake xx

Donnalee: Hehehe I have my ways that's one thing you will learn Blake I am a smart girl and I know ways to get what I want love Donna xx

I just smiled and laughed at that text I couldn't help it. Robbie looked over at me "Dude what are you laughing about now!" I showed him the texts and he laughed to "Wait I'm waiting to meet her?" he said with a smart ass look on his face... I got up and walked down stairs and into the kitchen "Hey mum where are my chips?" I screamed. "In the top left hand carburet hunni" mum scream from the backyard in the pool. "Okay thanks mum, oh I will be going back over to Hayden's later is that okay?" I yelled back out to her "Yeah hun that's fine as long as it's okay with Hayden and how is Donnalee fitting in? She okay?" mum said as she was walking in through the back door. "yeah she is okay she has just gone out to the bus port to bring back one of her friends from New York and Robbie and I are going to go over there and hang out with them you know just get to know them but I found out that there both big fans" Robbie came running down stairs "HER FRIEND KNOW'S US AND A BIG FAN WOW DOUBLE POINTS!" he said putting his hand up for me to hi-5 him I turned back around reaching for the carburet my mum laughed "You two boys have fun now.. um hunni me and your dad are going to go out for dinner but I have ordered pizza here for you and the boys that's if their coming over tonight? And am I going to come home to them staying?" she said looking down at Robbie "yes miss jack I will prob's be here I dont know about the other two tho" he said pushing me out of the way and reaching up for the chips "okay thanks mum you and dad have a great time tonight and tell dad I said hi since I never really get to see him now" I said walking up the stairs "You will see him a lot more his not working over the summer holidays" she yelled up the stairs after me. We sat back down in front of the TV to watch NCIS.

* * *

**Please leave a review =)**


	3. Chapter Three:

**I dont know what to name this chapter so please if you have any ideas inbox me... ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3-

Donnalee's (POV)

I got out of the car and ran into the Bus Port and up to the door that Danni was going to come through. _Yes the bus hasn't pulled in yet_I thought I stood at the front of the group that was standing at the door. I saw the bus pull in. _Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg she's here she's here omg!_ I though. I stood here for another 5 minutes but that was it everyone started to come through the door I was looking for Danni "DANNI, DANNI, DANNI? DANNI HUNNI WERE ARE YOU?" I scream on the top of my lungs then I heard "DONNA MY CUP CAKE!" I looked around there she was running to me and before I knew it she was literally in my arms. We looked around to see everyone stopped and looking at us "WHAT?" we both screamed and then we laughed. We grabbed each other's hand we stood there waiting for Danni's bags while we stood there we started jumping around and screaming and yelling we couldn't believe she was here in LA with me! Her bags finally came out we grabbed them and started running. We ran all away to the car put Danni's bags in the boot and jumped in the back seat. Mum drove off "so Danni how was the trip?" my mother said "um yeah it was good Katie" she said back to not be rude "omg so Blake lives next door to you!" she said with a massive grin on her face I laughed "I knew it wouldn't be long for you to ask that... and yes he really does live next door to me and Robbie is their waiting to meet you and me as soon as we step a foot out of the car door" she screamed. We talked about Blake and Robbie the whole way. After about 30 minutes we were just driving down our street.

Me: Hey Blake just pulling into the street love you xx

Blake: Okay need to talk to you will be out in a min love you 2 xxx

He was right he was out the front him and Robbie sitting in his drive way. I jumped out and grabbed Danni's bag's she looked around "Wow this is really pretty... Um Donna what's the time?" she said grabbing my wrist to look at my watch. Hayden came out and grabbed the bag's off me and whispered in my ear "go over and see Blake and Robbie there waiting for you and Danni" I nodded and grabbed Danni by the hand and went over to Blake. Danni started jumping around "omg, omg! OMG! OMG! O-M-G!" Blake and Robbie started laughing "I'm sorry guys she just really hypo and hasn't had much sleep and is really happy to be here and to meet you" I said covering her mouth. They were laughing even harder now. I couldn't help it but I had to laugh too, I let go of Danni's mouth and sat down in front of the boys I grabbed Danni's hand and pulled her down to the ground "ouch!" she whispered to me we sat there looking around and at each other then Danni said "omg I love you guys!" she screamed . They looked at me and smiled "I'm sorry guys..." Blake laughed "its okay we get it all the time do you want to go do something?" before I knew it Danni and I both said yes and we were walking into Blake's room. Robbie and Danni sat down on the couch and Blake and I sat on the bed. We sat down to watch _Dear John_ according to the boys they loved this movie, Danni and myself have never watched so we trusted the boy's.

Blake's (POV)

I knew that if we watched this movie the girls would cry and then they would want to hug someone. Robbie and I were smart. He liked Danni as soon as he laid eyes on her and well I was the same with Donnalee and this was my chance to get close to her.

We were about 45 minutes into the movie and the girls were already crying Danni was hugged up to Robbie and Donna was hugged up to a pillow. Why would she hug up to a pillow and not me? Any girl would kill to hug up to me why not Donna? I just sat silent for another 20 minutes listening to Donna crying. I grabbed her hand and pulled into my waiting arms within seconds her head was laying on my chest "Thank you" she whispered. "Its okay hun" I replied. We all just got comfy when all of a sudden there were people standing at the door yelling "OMG DEAR JOHN ARE YOU TWO GAY!" then they looked around and started laughing Robbie and I got up and ran at Owen and Andy and pulled them out of the room "would you two shut the fuck up" we both yelled the girls came to the door "OMG ITS THE OTHER TWO FROM THE BAND" and then they screamed Robbie went back into the room while I spoke with Andy and Owen. "What are you two doing? You're going to ruin EVERYTHING!" I said being serious for once. The two boys laughed "OMG you and Robbie like them! And they know us?" I nodded my head and said yes. "Okay well we will leave and let you get back to it and we will be back later" they turned and started walking to the stairs Owen turned around "text us when you want us over for the umm you know GUYS ONLY night" I nodded and waited to hear the front door to close, then walked back into the room.

We finished off the movie and the girls left. Robbie and I texted the boys and they were here within 5 minutes. We got prompted about the girls like 'where were they are from? How old are they? Do we love them?' and they just kept up with the questions. Robbie and I ended up walking out of the house and going for a walk.

Donnalee (POV)

"Omg wasn't that just a great afternoon, we got to watch a great movie with the two boys and we got to meet the other two band members wasn't it great?" Danni said as she fell down on her bed. Before I could answer "Girls dinner" I looked at the time wow it was 7:30 and still wasn't dark? We walked down the stairs being idiots we finally got to the dinner table and Hayden lent over to me and whispered "did you have fun with Blake and Robbie? It seems like Danni likes them" I laughed and nodded. Danni and Hayden were talking about what happened I didn't really talk I was off in my own word until I heard my phone go off "may I be excused?" mum nodded and I ran upstairs to it. I looked at the caller ID it was Blake I screamed then answered it "Hey Blake what's up?" he didn't talk for a min all I could hear is laughing and running I thought it was a call of him and the boys trying to be funny I was just about to hit the hang up button when I heard "Donna what are you doing?" I laughed "is that all you rang for is something wrong?" I chocked out in between laughs "well Robbie and I got the shits with the boys so we left and were bored we have nothing to do and we dont want to go back to the boys so come out to the park?" I started nodding when I realized they can't see me I quickly said "yea I will be there as soon as possible" I ran back down stairs to ask mum. Mum said yes we both ran up to my bedroom and got into a singlet and jeans with a nice little jumper on and with that we were out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you Enjoyed it... also hope to see some reviews XP**


	4. Chapter Four:

**Chapter 4 =) enjoy guys **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4- the park

Still Donnalee's (POV)

We were half way up my street when I realized I haven't been to the park yet and I didn't have clue where we were going. We walked to the Corner then stop; I pulled my phone out to call Blake '_ring ring, ring ring' _"hey sexy" he answered with. "Ummm hey Blake I just realized I dont know where that park is where are we going were on the corner of our street." I could hear laughing over the phone and close by I moved my head to look down the right hand of the street to see to guys in the middle of the road laughing. "hahaha I'm looking at you aren't I?" then I hear Danni start laughing, I looked over at her and moved the phone away from my mouth and ear "Danni shut up dont laugh it isn't funny!" and hit her in the shoulder she looked at me and ran down the street to the two people in the street "Donna get down here" I heard over the phone I hung up and shoved my phone and hand into my pocket of my jeans and started slowly walking down the road to them I push Blake and Danni over and walked over to the road and into the park and sat on the swing and started to slowly swing on it "I'm sorry hun but that was funny I dont even live here and I know where the park is" Danni said to me as she was walking over to the swings and went to sit on the swing... As she was just about to sit Blake had came running over and stole the swing out from underneath her and she feel flat onto her ass. We started laughing even Danni did then she got up and walked over and laid down on the grass looking up at the sky watching it go an orange pink colour. Blake looked over at me "hey Donna dont fall off the swing again aye?" I push to the side and swung towards him and hit him on the shoulder he laughed at me. I looked over towards Danni sitting on the grass then looked over at Robbie on the slide and then back to Blake "aye dont you think it would be cute if Robbie went and sat over with Danni" we both looked back behind us towards Robbie to see him get up and slowly move towards Danni. Blake and I laughed "nawwwwww Robbie are you going shy?" Blake yelled out. His head snapped up from the ground and gave him a glare and then walked straight over to Danni and sat beside her. I turned back to look at Blake "so where are the other two?" I asked with a high pitch voice. "Oh there at home they were annoying me and Robbie about you two." I laughed at him "Is that why you two are out here?" I said in between laughs and breathe. He nodded at me with a smirk on his face. I looked away and over to Danni and Robbie to see them with their head down staring at each other in a deep conversion. I started to swing and think... _Blake is looking at me funny. I wonder what's going on in his head? I wonder what he thinks of me? I wonder if he knows I like him_... I listen a heap of unanswered question that I wanted to get questions for.. I was getting pretty high on the swing I was concentrating so hard on getting as high as I could that I didn't realize my phone was ringing "DONNA YOUR PHONE!"Blake yelled out to me I jumped of the swing and dropped to my knees "Hello?" I answered with "hey darling Hayden and I are going to go out for a couple of drinks but we can't go out until your home cause you don't have house keys and were not leaving the house unlocked so can you please come home? Hayden said its fine for Blake and Robbie to come back to" I looked over at Blake "ROBBIE AND DANNI COME HERE" they walked over "mum just give me a sec I will talk to them" I said into the phone "Danni we have to go home Hayden and mum are going out so do you boys wanna come back?" Blake nodded "yes please we dont want to go back to Blake's to put up with the other two stooges" Robbie said. "okay mum were on our way back now cya soon love you" I answered mums question "okay darling see you soon love you two" and with that my phone was shoved back into my pocket. We started walking back home Robbie and Danni on one side of the road and Blake and I on the other at one point I thought I saw Robbie and Danni holding hands. I tried listing into their conversion but could only hear mumbles I looked up at Blake who looked like he was lost in thoughts "aye! What are you think about?" I ask as I shoulder barged him "huh sorry what was that?" he answered as he stabilized himself again. "What were you thinking about" I repeated he didn't answer he just laughed at me.

Blake's (POV)

As we were sitting there on the swings all I could do was watch Donnalee she was so perfect. I was really starting to fall for her she was all I could think of since I've meet her. She was right there the first thought. I sat on the swing watching her... Donna was getting pretty high on the swing now. Then I heard music... it wasn't my phone or the others two's "DONNA YOUR PHONE!" I screamed out to let her know... I didn't think she heard it. She jumped off the swing in mid air and landed on her feet then dropped to her knee's grabbing her phone "Hello?" she said down the phone. I couldn't hear much it was mainly mumbles. I just sat in silence on the swing slowly swinging when I heard Donna call everyone over. "Danni we have to go home Hayden and mum are going out so do you boys wanna come back?" I nodded towards Robbie and Robbie said yes. Donna told her mum what we were doing and then she hung up. "Come on then let's go" said Danni walking off with Robbie. They crossed the road and left Donna and I to walk by ourselves. I was lost in thought _how was I going to tell her how I really felt? I've only known her for a few hours and I have fallen madly in love with her! Do I tell her? How do I tell her? Does she feel the same way? Would she date me? _I had all these questions but no answers. I was still lost in thought when something hit me. I looked around it was Donna shoulder barging me "what are you thinking about?" she asked with a big grin on her face. "Huh sorry what was that?"I asked as I was stabilizing myself. "What were you thinking about?" she asked again... I said nothing. She laughed at me and then it went back to silence again. I looked down at Donna who was looking back at me "what are you looking at Donna?" she grinned at me flashing bright white teeth "bet you home" and with that she was running "HEY THAT"S UNFAIR I WASN'T READY!" I screamed out at her then started to run after her. I could just hear Robbie and Danni laughing and heavy footsteps running after me. I lost Donna I couldn't see her anywhere... where did she go? I slowed into a fast walk and let Danni and Robbie pass me. I lost sight of them too. I could hear laughing just around the conner. I walked very slowly around the conner to have someone jump out at me. "Ahhhhh" I screamed I looked down it was Donna she couldn't stop laughing I started to laugh to "thanks Donna I really needed that" I said she looked up at me "I'm sorry I just had to I had the chance so I took it... but do you know where Robbie and Danni went?" I looked around and down the street I could see two small black figures sitting in the drive way of Donna's drive way I started to run and left Donna behind.

* * *

**this as far as i have gotten at the momment so give me 3 maybe 4 days and i promies there will be another chapter up... **

**im trying to write another story for a friend and get iy up here so give me some time and there will be more =)**


	5. Chapter Five:

Chapter 5-back at the house

Still Blake's (POV)

When I finally got to the drive way I found Robbie and Danni entwined in each other's arms "about time you got here dude what took you so long? And where's Donna? She was in front of us all" Robbie said as he jumped away from Danni a bit. I turned around kind of ignoring him to look for Donna where was she? She was behind me... I squinted my eyes to look up the end of the street I couldn't see a dark figure or anything where did she go? I jumped when I heard the front door open I turned around to see Donna "how did you get inside without me seeing you?" I ask confused and amused. She just laughed and walked back inside Danni, Robbie and I followed. We walked into the lounge room to find Hayden and Katie sitting on the lounge talking. "Hey mum" she said as she walked over and hugged her. "Hey darling and others" she said as she pulled away from Donna's hug. "Hey Hayden how are you?" I mumbled to Hayden as I shook his hand "Hey, yeah I'm good yourself?" replied. "I'm good thanks" I said as I was walking towards the couch "it's good to see you with a smile" Hayden said with a grin on his face "yeah well I've had an amazing time with Donna thank you very much for getting me to come over this morning." He nodded his head as a 'that's okay' Danni and Robbie sat on the ground and was quite while Donna was talking to her mum and I was talking to Hayden.

Donnalee's (POV)

While I was talking to mum I couldn't keep my eyes off Blake. It finally came to 8pm and time for mum and Hayden to go. Mum looked beautiful she had a lovely long length black dress that had one strap over one shoulder with her hair up and a bit of makeup. My mum looked so happy and I haven't seen her happy like this in years... as she left she gave me $50 and told us we could spend it on whatever we wanted. I stood on the front door step and waved good bye. I watched the car turn the conner the I turned to walk inside but I was stop by my name being called. "DONNALEE!" the familiar voice yelled I turned back around to see Owen and Andy in Blake's driveway "YES BOYS WHAT COULD I DO FOR YOU THIS LOVELY EVENING?" I screamed back over to them "HAVE YOU SEEN BLAKE AND ROBBIE THEY LEFT JUST BEFOR SUNSET BUT HAVENT COME BACK" I shook my head and waved the boys good night and walked back inside. "What did they want?" Robbie and Blake both said when I walked back into the room "just asking me if I knew were you two were" Danni started to giggle "Hey Danni you wanna chose a movie we can watch?" she didn't answer she just got up and grabbed a move and headed for the bedroom the rest of us followed. Danni put the CD in the DVD player while I set the TV up. Blake and I sat on my bed and Danni and Robbie were cuddled up on the couch that I had in my room. I had my head on Blake's shoulder and my blanket wrapped around me. We were just waiting for the movie to start. As I sat up and turned to talk to Blake the title came up 'open water' I sat back with me head laying back on the head of my bed to hear the open credits of the movie. I got lost in thought again_ 'should I tell him? I really want to!' _Blake looked at me "tell who what?" my eye opened wide '_I said that out loud! Shame!'_ "Donna answer me?" I just shook my head and said dont worry and laid back down propliey this time. I felt Blake's hand on my head and I looked up at him and he mouthed 'need to talk to you come here?' I jumped up and said "I need a drink and popcorn does anyone else what anything?" Danni and Robbie said yes and Blake want some too but he offered to come help. We walked down stairs Blake was in front of me.


End file.
